championsoftheblacksunfandomcom-20200215-history
Gorduk
Hit Points: 143 Hero Points: 3/5 Speed: 40 feet Languages: Common, Orcish Damage Reduction: 3/- Headband of Intellect/Charisma +2 Greater Belt of Mighty Hurling +4 Amulet of Constitution +2 +5 Adamantine Hell Knight Plate of Heavy Fortification (75%) and Resist All 10 (+3 Dex, -3 ACP, 35% ASF) Ring of Deflection +5 Ring of Freedom Immune to Fear +4 vs Charm +2 vs Compulsion Cloak of Resistance +5 Gorefriend +29/+24/+19 2d6+19(24) S 19-20/x2 (+5 Greatsword) PA: +26/+21/+16 2d6+28(32) +2 Trident (Large) +25/+20 2d6+19(23) Range: 20' +4 to confirm crits (15/20str+5enh+1train=21/26 PA-3\+9) Feats: Eschew Materials, Hero's Fortune, Power Attack, Dodge, Combat Casting, Arcane Armor Training, Intimidating Prowess, Toughness, Arcane Armor Mastery (Swift -20 ASF), Dimensional Agility, Dimensional Assault, Dimensional Dervish, Endurance, Critical Focus, Staggering Critical (Fort 23 1d4+1rounds) Racial Traits Ability Score Racial Traits: +4 Str, -2 Int, -2 Wis, -2 Cha Ferocity: When falling below 0hp he is Staggered and can act, taking 1 damage each round. Weapon Familiarity: Treats all weapons with "Orc" in it's name as martial weapons. Darkvision: Can see perfectly in in the dark up to 90 feet Day Runner: The orc loses Light Sensitivity but suffers a -2 to ranged attack rolls Class Abilities Fighter Shattering Strike: +2 CMB/D vs Sunder and damaging objects Overhand Chop: x2 Str on single attacks Weapon Training (Heavy Blades): +1 Attack/Damage rolls Backswing (Ex): On subsequent attacks, gain 2x STR mod to damage Sorcerer Bloodline Arcana: Improve Darkvision to 90 feet. Spells deal an extra +1 damage per die rolled Touch of Rage (Sp): Standard action; +2 Attack/Damage/Will saves for one round to creature touched. 5 / day Fearless (Ex): Fearless. +2 Natural armor Hellknight Aura of Law (Ex): Produces an aura of THE LAW Detect Chaos (Su): At-will, move; single target; 60' range presence/absence of chaos/# of chaotic auras {HD)/location of aura in LoS or rough area Smite Chaos (Su): 2/day +3 (CHA) ATT +2 (1/2 Hellknight) damage; x2 dam vs Chaotic subtype, Chaotic aligned Aberations, Fey Order: Godclaw Disern Lies (Sp): 5/day Disern Lies as the spell with CL equal to Character Level Hellknight Armor (Ex): -2 ACP, +2 Dex max and move at full speed in Hell Knight Plate Discipline -Pentamic Faith (Ex) Travel Domain: Free, 3/day ignore difficult terrain for 1r Force of Will (Ex): +2 vs Charm Skills Spells Caster Level: 13 +1 Concentration; +5 casting defensively Close: 55' Medium: 230' Long: 920' Level 0 Detect Magic Mage Hand Prestidigation Read Magic Level 1 Burning Hands (VS) 15' cone 5d4 fire Ref half SRy Endure Elements Enlarge Person Feather Fall Long Arm True Strike Level 2 Alter Self Bull's Strength Instant Weapon See Invisibility Level 3 Dispel Magic Fly Haste Rage Level 4 Dimension Door (V) Long range Telekinetic Charge (V,S) std Close fling ally may spend immediate action to attack with +2 bonus Wall of Fire (V,S,M) Level 5 Cloudkill (VS) Damnation Stride (V) Std as dimension door as well as 10' burst 4d6 fire at starting square Refhalf SRn Life Bubble (V,S,M) 1creature/lv 2hr/lv divided among immune to airborne poisons/diseases and effects Teleport Level 6 Contingency (V,S,M) 1d/cl 10+min up to lv4 spell Planar Binding Transformation (V,S,M) std personal 1r/cl +4 ench Str/Dex/Con +4 natAC, +5 comp Fort BAB=character lv Level 7 Category:Character